


Gleek Intentions.

by cephasnarrative



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephasnarrative/pseuds/cephasnarrative
Summary: She wants revenge. He wants a chase. So together, they come up with the cruelest of games.





	Gleek Intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I wrote this fic YEARS AGO. I decided to post it because why not? Hope you enjoy and sorry for anything problematic. I've grown since then and this fic does NOT reflect that].

Exasperated by another ridiculous therapy session, Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh. He crossed his slender legs in the velvet chair and began bouncing his foot impatiently. The woman sitting across from him, visibly older with wrinkles outlining her mouth and eyes, took on a similar expression. She, however, was unaware that the young male sitting in her chair had long grown weary of playing patient.

“Jesus,” Dr. Sylvester whispered, mostly to herself. “We’ve been at this for six months.”

“I know,” Sebastian replied.

Sue met his eyes, taking off her subscription glasses. “And you haven’t made a got damn ounce of progress.”

Sebastian shrugged, reaching into his coat pocket and slipping out a pack of cigarettes. “I know.”

Sue watched as he slid a cigarette out of the pack and began to light it. Looking back down at her notepad for a moment, Sue harshly throws out, “No smoking!” before meeting Sebastian’s eyes again. The therapist is still in disbelief. It’s rare she can’t make a breakthrough within the first week. Even rarer in the first month. But for six hellish months she’s been dealing with the demon child of the upper east side and for six hellish months, he’s been nothing but a complete pain in the ass. She shook her head, becoming more and more annoyed by the minute.

“What do you want me to say?” Sebastian asked quietly. “That I’m supposed to feel bad because I act the way I do? Truth is, I don’t.”

Sebastian’s eyes follow as Sue begins scribbling something else on her notepad. He continued, “Look, I’m not like all the other idiots that attend my school. I don’t give a shit about report cards or extra credit. The teachers are fools anyway. The only real challenge for me is sex. You see a body you like. You pursue them. You conquer them and then, you move the fuck on. It’s quite thrilling.”

“You say you have the worst reputation though,” Sue countered.

“I do.”

The therapist leaned forward, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. How could someone so young be so damn infuriating? “Don’t you want to change that?”

“Let me tell you something, doctor,” Sebastian scoffed, letting the word ‘doctor’ leave his lips in a mocking tone. “People love a guy with a bad rep. Gay man, straight girl, hell even lesbians eat that shit up. They’ll deny it until their blue in the face though. Because every one of them are hoping that they can change me. Save me from my evil ways. The trick? It’s to let them think that they actually can.”

Sue’s cheeks redden and her lips thinned. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. “I think that’s all the time we have for today.”

A smirk found its way onto Sebastian’s lips. “Same time next week?”

“No.” Sue shook her head. “This is going to be our last session.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked, a chuckle escaping his throat. “I just love spending time with you. You know, _doctor,_ you’re quite attractive for a woman your age. You have a _killer_ smile. Absolutely _killer_.”

Sue felt her skin turning hot as she hopped up out of her chair, slamming her fists on her mahogany desk. “This isn’t some fucking joke, Sebastian. Your parents spend thousands of dollars sending you here. I’m trying to help you.”

Sebastian sucked his teeth. “Aw. Don’t be insecure, Sue. You’re a huge help.”

“You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk of yours and flirt with me?” Sue laughed. “It doesn’t work, Sebastian.”

“It worked a little.”

“No,” Sue corrected him. “It doesn’t. I see right through you.”

“You do?” Sebastian said, getting up from his desk and heading towards Dr. Sylvester’s desk.

Sue nodded, standing up straight. “I hope for your sake, you grow out of this immature phase. It’s only going to lead to trouble.”

“Ouch,” Sebastian replied with mock hurt. His eyes glaze over the many photos she had but one photo in particular stuck out to him. Sebastian plucked the frame from the desk, studying the blonde-haired boy.

“My son,” Sue said eyeing Sebastian. “Jeff.”

“Delicious.” Sebastian licked his lips.

Sue snatched the photo frame out of his hands. “Don’t even think about it. Jeff is an exceptional young man who is well rounded. He just so happens to be attending Harvard in the fall. He’s way too smart to fall for your bullshit.”

The dark blonde eyes looked over at his now former therapist. “Care to make a wager on that?”

Sue fingers pointed towards her office door. “Good luck, Sebastian. Now get out.”

“Nervous that I’d win?”

“It’s time to leave.”

Sebastian nodded. Placing a pair of dark frames on the bridge of his nose. He followed her command and left her office.

“Asshole,” Sue muttered to herself once she was certain he was out of earshot. She opened a draw, pulling out a pack of her own cigarettes and place the nicotine stick in between her thin lips. She lit it, eyes going back to the picture of her son. Her thoughts drift back to the way Sebastian had been looking at the photo. Something wasn’t right. Quickly, she picked up her office phone and dialed her home number.

The line clicked, signaling someone had picked up. “Jeff, it’s mom.”

“Jeff, honey, what’s wrong?”

After a lengthy silence, Jeff replied, “He told me he loved me and I believed him.”

Sue felt her heart sinking. “Who?”

“You don’t know him,” Jeff blew his nose. “I’m so stupid, mom.”

“Alright, son. Just calm down. Take a deep breath. Step out of the—”

Jeff quickly cut her off. “Cut the psyche babble bullshit mom! There are pictures of me on the internet!”

“What kind of pictures, Jefferson?”

“Naked ones, mother,” Jeff said through tears. “What else would they be?”

Sue rolled her eyes. This is not what she needed after a session with ultimate problem child. “Jesus, Jeff! How could you be so stupid?”

“I don’t know!” Jeff cried. “He was so charming, mom. All he did was talk about how I had a killer smile. ‘Absolutely killer’ he said. Then he mentioned how he wanted to photograph it and then … well, things just went farther than expected.”

Sue heard her son screaming her name as she dropped the phone and ran out of her office, into the hallway. At the end of it, she saw Sebastian in the elevator, with a cigarette in between his lips.

“You son of a bitch!” Sue hissed, running towards him. “You’re going to pay for this you little fuck! You hear me!?”

Sebastian remained expressionless as the elevator doors closed, just before Sue could reach him.


End file.
